Ewigkeit
by VampireCat
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei, Voldemort ist tot. Und was ist mit Harry? One Shot! Complett!


Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte basiert auf den Charakteren von J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie nur für meine Geschichte geborgt.

Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte ist die Übersetzung meiner eigenen Geschichte (Eternity). Falls sich jemand wundert, warum ich erst auf Englisch geschrieben habe: Sie ist mir auf Englisch so eingefallen und da musste ich sie auch so aufschreiben. Dies ist keine ganz wörtliche Übersetzung (besonders zum Ende hin) also steinigt mich nicht!

****

Ewigkeit

**  
Dumbledore** versuchte erneut den Werwolf zum Aufgeben zu bewegen, wie er es jeden Tag versuchte.

"Es ist drei Wochen her. Remus er ist tot."

Und wie jeden Tag war alles was er als Antwort erhielt ein tiefes Grummeln. Der Vollmond war nahe und wenn es Remus' Krankheit nicht gegeben hätte, dann hätten sie ihn dort sitzen lassen, mit Harry, bis er von selbst herausgekommen wäre. Aber mit jedem Tag wurde die Situation gefährlicher.

Harrys Freunde waren bereits aus dem Zimmer entfernt worden. Es war kein stiller Abgang gewesen. Wenn Remus meinte das noch irgendetwas in diesem Körper lebendig war dann glaubten sie ihm. Sie konnten sich allerdings nicht erklären warum nur Remus leben dort fühlte wo kein Heiler mehr dazu in der Lage war.

Es gab keine Möglichkeit für Hermine und die Anderen bei Harry zu sein, sei er nun tot oder lebendig also saßen sie in der Bücherei und wälzten Bücher in der Hoffnung dort eine Erklärung zu finden.

"Nichts." Hermine ließ einen dicken, schweren Wälzer auf den Tisch fallen und verursachte damit eine Staubwolke, die die Anderen husten und niesen lies.

"Vorsicht Hermine, wir ersticken!" Aber es war nicht der normale mokierende Ton, den Hermine von Ron gewohnt war. Dies war eine ernste Angelegenheit und niemand war in der Stimmung für Witzchen.

Jeder hier wollte glauben, dass Harry noch am Leben war. Aber eine leise Stimme im inneren aller sagte ihnen es wäre unmöglich.

Vielleicht war diese Stimme in Hermine noch etwas lauter, da sie in der Muggle – Welt aufgewachsen war und Menschen, die nicht atmeten und mit keinem Lebenszeichen dort gewöhnlich tot wahren.

Für die Kinder aus Zaubererfamilien war es nur eine Möglichkeit. Voldemort war ja auch wiedergekommen.

Die Stimme in ihr sagte wieder: „Harry ist tot, Hermine. Lass ihn gehen!" Und irgendwie klang sie wie Professor Dumbledore.

****

Remus fühlte den nahenden Vollmond und den Wolf in ihm, der immer stärker wurde. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr. Nur noch ein paar Stunden und die Auroren würden ihr heraus zwingen, genau wie Harrys Freunde.

Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären! Vielleicht wurde er ja verrückt! Aber das Gefühl war so echt. Das Gefühl von Leben war so stark!

Remus konnte ihnen nicht einfach Harrys Körper überlassen bevor er nicht absolut sicher war, dass der Junge tot war. Er wünschte sich er hätte Hilfe, vielleicht von Lily und James. Auch Sirius wäre ein Trost für ihn obwohl er ihn mittlerweile wahrscheinlich nerven würde. Aber seine Freunde waren alle tot und er war der letzte der Rumtreiber.

****

Ginny konnte bereits nicht mehr lesen, da ihre Augen schmerzten. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie sich zurück und atmete langsam, tief.

Jeden Tag hatte sie gehofft etwas würde sich ändern aber nichts war passiert.

Was war an Remus so anders, dass er etwas sehen konnte, und andere nicht?

Ja, er war ein Werwolf aber wie sollte es damit zusammenhängen?

Plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee! Es war ja so einfach! Es hatte nur niemand daran gedacht! Und als sie den Freunden die Idee darlegte wurde das Gefühl die Lösung gefunden zu haben immer stärker.

"Seine Sinne sind mehr die eines Wolfes, richtig?"

"Ja, das ist bei Werwölfen so aber wo drauf willst du hinaus?"

"Na ja, es heißt doch, dass Tiere Gefahr wittern können. Vielleicht können sie auch fühlen, ob jemand lebt."

Hermine sprang auf, um hin und her zu gehen und den Gedanken weiter zu spinnen. Aber sobald Ginny es ausgesprochen hatte kam ihr ein neuer Gedanke der sie schockte. Sie wurde ganz blas und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen als sie flüsterte: „Niemand wird ihm glauben. Sie werden Harry lebendig begraben!"

Hermine hielt an.

"Professor McGonagall!" sagte sie und alle starrten sie an.

"Was redest du da? Sie ist auf Dumbledores Seite wenn es um Harry geht! Wie denkst du wohl könnte sie helfen!" fragte Ron als er versuchte seine Schwester zu trösten.

"Erinnere dich Ron, sie ist ein Animagus!"

Gleich darauf waren die Jugendlichen auf dem Weg.

****

Professor McGonagall starrte auf die Tür. Dort hinter war ein wütender Werwolf und ihr toter Lieblingsschüler. Sie hätte es nie zugegeben aber sie hatte den Jungen, na ja jungen Mann gern gehabt. Er war zwar kein besonders strebsamer Schüler aber er hatte Talent und war immer versucht zu beenden, was er begonnen hatte.

Er wäre ein großartiger Zauberer geworden. Aber er war tot und so sehr sie Remus auch verstand, dass er die letzte Person die ihn mit seinen Freunden verband nicht gehen lassen wollte, so sehr war sie auch wütend auf ihn.  
Wenn er sich nicht so verhalten hätte, dann wären die Kinder, Molly und sie selbst schon etwas darüber hinweg.

Sie hatte Moody, Tonks und Kingsley gebeten in das Krankenzimmer zu gehen. Remus kannte die drei gut und würde ihnen absichtlich nie etwas tun.

Trotzdem hatte der Schulleiter die Auroren gewarnt. So nahe dem Vollmond und bei all dem Stress war Remus vielleicht nicht mehr in der Lage den Wolf zurückzuhalten.

Sie bereiteten sich vor und gerade als Moody ein letztes Mal klopfen wollte kamen die Kinder herein gerannt.

"Nicht, bitte!"

Der alte Auror schaute Hermine an.

"Mein liebes Mädchen, ich wünschte wir könnten es ändern. Remus ist auch unser Freund. Wir werden ihm das Herz brechen wenn wir ihn da raus holen, aber er stellt eine Gefahr da und er weis es."

"Aber es gibt immer noch eine Chance!" sagte Hermine und drehte sich zum Schulleiter um.

"Lassen sie uns noch etwas versuchen! Ich verspreche, wenn es nicht funktioniert dann lassen wir sie tun was sie für richtig halten."

Bevor Professor Dumbledore antworten konnte wandte sich Ginny an die Verwandlungslehrerin.

"Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe, Professor!"

"Meine?" Sie war verwirrt, warum nur sie? Sie hatte ihre Meinung klar geäußert.

"Bitte gehen sie dort rein, in ihrer Animagus Form und finden sie heraus was Remus fühlt."

Die Professorin begriff was sie meinte.

"Minerva, es ist möglich. Aber es ist auch sehr gefährlich. Als Katze bist du genauso wenig in der Lage dich vor einem Werwolf zu schützen wie als Mensch."

In den Augen des Schulleiters blitzte Hoffnung auf.

Minerva McGonagall dachte kurz darüber nach. Sie glaubte nicht an eine Chance aber wenn diese letzte Bitte es möglich machen würde diese Farce zu beenden, friedlich, dann würde sie es tun.

"Gut, " sagte sie schließlich, „ich tue es für Harry."

Hermine klopfte.

"Geht."

"Remus, ich bin es!"

"Was willst du? Bist du jetzt auf deren Seite? Ich hätte nie geglaubt du würdest Harry so verraten!"

"Remus! Wir sind hier um dir zu helfen! Wir glauben an dich und das weist du auch!"

"Tschuldigung."

"Wir hatten eine Idee. Lass uns einen letzten Versuch unternehmen. In Ordnung?"

Keine Antwort.

"Remus, lass Professor McGonagall herein, in ihrer Animagus Form!"

Es dauerte eine Weile bevor etwas geschah. Vielleicht musste Remus erst mal realisieren, was sie vorhatten.  
Das Schloss klickte und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt. Gerade so weit, dass die gestreifte Katze durchschlüpfen konnte.

****

Die Katze betrat den dunklen Raum. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr und die Haare auf ihrem Rücken sträubten sich. Es war unheimlich. Das einzige bisschen Licht schien durch den Stoff der geschlossenen Vorhänge, aber als Katze machte ihr das natürlich nichts aus.

Der Werwolf saß mit Harry auf dem Krankenbett. Den Körper des Jungen fest an sich gedrückt die Augen auf die Katze gerichtet.

"Er ist alles was mir geblieben ist." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Die Katze sprang auf das Bett um näher heran zu kommen. Sie hatte Angst gehabt was sie dort erwarten würde, aber es war nicht so schlimm, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Harry war tot aber das war auch schon alles. Sein Gesicht war weiß, seine Augen geschlossen und seine Lippen leicht blau. Sie streifte seine Hand und war erstaunt, dass sie nicht steif sondern völlig beweglich war, nur kalt. Na, die Heiler würden schon eine Erklärung finden.

Im nächsten Moment musste die Katze mit gestäubtem Fell zurückweichen und sich zurückverwandeln da sie nicht aushalten konnte, was die Katze gefühlt hatte. Es war eine Lebensenergie die so groß war das es sich nicht beschreiben ließ. Und die Magie war so stark wie sie es nie zuvor gespürt hatte und sie kam von Harry!

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stand sie an der Tür als der Werwolf sie anschaute.

"Sie haben es auch gespürt, nicht war?"

Sie konnte nur nicken. Wie war das möglich? Und wie konnte Remus aushalten ihm so nahe zu sein? Sie zitterte noch immer als sie die Tür öffnete.

"Er hat Recht, " flüsterte sie.

****

Molly Weasley saß in ihrer Küche mit einer Tasse längst kalt gewordenem Tee. Es war schon nach Mitternacht aber sie konnte nicht schlafen gehen. Der Mond schien in das Zimmer. Fast Vollmond. Zeit für Remus sich im Keller des Hauptquartiers einzuschließen. Etwa vor einem Monat war er mit Harry in den Fuchsbau eingezogen.

Es wäre ihm nicht möglich gewesen Harry bei sich aufzunehmen wegen der Gesetzgebung gegen Werwölfe also hatten Molly und Arthur ihm Hilfe angeboten. Remus wohnte in dem Zimmer der Zwillinge, die längst eine eigene Wohnung über ihrem Geschäft bezogen hatten. Und sie hatten für Harry in der Küche ein schmales Bett aufgestellt.

Als Molly zu dem Bett hinüberblickte dachte sie wie eigentümlich das auf jemanden wirken musste, der nicht mit der Art der Weasleys vertraut war. Sie wollten ihn nicht in irgendeinem Zimmer verstecken. Sie wollten ihn bei sich haben und die Küche war der Raum in der sich immer Leute aufhielten. Auch wenn alle arbeiten waren war sie hier und jetzt in den Ferien konnte auch Ginny ein Auge auf ihn haben. Nicht, dass das nötig gewesen werden, da es noch immer keine sichtbaren Lebenszeichen gab.

Jeden Tag, wenn Remus zum Frühstück herunter kam fragte Molly ihn, ob Harry noch da war und er würde sich nur kurz konzentrieren und nicken.

Die Professoren, einige Vertraute aus dem Ministerium und auch Professor Dumbledores Freund Nicolas Flamel und dessen Frau hatten die Sache untersucht nachdem Professor McGonagall Bericht erstattet hatte.

Nach einer Weile waren sie mit einem uralten Spruch aufgefahren, den sie an Harry ausprobierten. Was dabei herauskam war unglaublich. Molly war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob es wahr sein konnte.

Voldemort hatte seine gesamte Macht auf Harry übertragen. Das hatten sie vorher schon gewusst. Aber was diese gemeinsam mit Harrys eigener Macht auslösen würde war etwas, das Voldemort immer für sich haben wollte: Unsterblichkeit. Harry würde für immer leben!

Molly seufzte. Wenn er nur aufwachen würde. Sie konnten ihm einfach nicht helfen. Nicht dass sie es nicht versuchten. Das Bett in der Küche war nur ein Weg. Vielleicht würde eines Tages etwas Harrys Bewusstsein erreichen und ihn aufwecken.

Ginny konnte das alles noch schwerer ertragen als der Rest der Familie. Sie Hatte immer schon ein Auge auf Harry und daraus war mit der Zeit Liebe gewachsen. Und auch wenn Harry es vor dem Duell nie zugegeben hätte um sie zu schützen hatte es unmissverständliche Zeichen gegeben, dass er ähnlich fühlte.

Wie er sie anschaute, um ihre Sicherheit besorgt war.

Molly hatte Angst um die Zukunft ihrer einzigen Tochter. Sie würde ihn niemals aufgeben. Sie würde bei ihm bleiben, sich keinen anderen Mann suchen und niemals heiraten, wenn er nicht aufwachen würde. Und wenn er erwachte? Würde er sie noch immer lieben? Oder hatte ihn all dies zu sehr verändert?

Sie hörte Schritte die Treppe herunter kommen. Es war ihre Tochter, die im Nachthemd neben Harry unter die Bettdecke schlüpfte, wie sie es jede Nacht tat seit sie aus der Schule zurück war. Sie hatte ihre Mutter nicht gesehen und wusste nicht, dass sie es nicht geschafft hatte unbemerkt zu bleiben.

Alle wussten es und als sie jetzt die Augen schloss hörte sie ihre Mutter sagen: „Steh' morgen nicht so früh auf, wir wissen bescheid. Schlaft gut ihr beiden."

****

Ginny erwachte von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Küchenfenster drangen. Es war Sommer und die Vögel begrüßten den neuen Tag mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm. Sie lag einfach nur da für eine kleine Weile und schaute auf ihre Hand, die auf Harrys noch immer bewegungsloser Brust lag. Sie hörte Remus herunterkommen. Er war immer früh auf und würde seinen Tee an Harrys Bett trinken bevor er zur Arbeit aufbrach. Also konnte sie auch gleich aufstehen. Sie setzte sich auf und bevor sie aus dem Bett kroch schaute sie Harry ins Gesicht und erstarrte. Seine Augen waren geöffnet! Keine Bewegung, kein Zeichen, dass er sie sah aber sie waren offen!

"R…Remus!" sagte sie als sie aus dem Bett stieg.

Der Werwolf kam näher und als er Ginnys Blick folgte bemerkte auch er was sie gesehen hatte. Seine Tasse zerschellte auf dem Seinfußboden als er im nächsten Augenblick neben Ginny auf dem Bett kniete und Harry direkt in die Augen sah.

Er streichelte über das Haar des Jungen und redete mit ruhigen Worten auf ihn ein. Doch Ginny sah wie er vor Aufregung zitterte als er ihn in den Arm nahm.

"Harry, du kannst das, komm zu uns, wir vermissen dich…" Er wiegte hin und her und als Molly in die Küche kam um zu sehen was den Lärm verursacht hatte begann Harry zu schreien.

Es tat fürchterlich weh als seine Lungen sich mit Luft füllten und die Muskeln, die so lange unbeweglich waren wieder zu arbeiten begannen. Es war so fürchterlich, dass Harry zu nichts anderem in der Lage war als zu schreien und dann zu weinen wie er es nur einmal vorher in seinem Leben getan hatte. Als er um Sirius getrauert hatte. Und wie damals war es auch diesmal Moony, der ihn festhielt.

****

Ron saß neben seinem besten Freund. Nachdem Harry das ganze Haus geweckt hatte saß er da aber reagierte kaum. Rons Mutter hatte Harry angezogen, seine Brille aufgesetzt und ihn mit dem Gesicht zum Tisch hingesetzt, Harry hatte die Arme um seine angewinkelten Beine geschlungen und starrte ins Nichts.

Da niemand sicher war wie viel Harry wusste hatte Ron ihm alles erzählt. Er saß dort, nicht sicher, ob Harry ihm überhaupt zuhörte und sprach über das Schicksal, dass wieder mal Harry getroffen hatte. Das erste Mal war Ron froh nicht Harry zu sein und das sagte er ihm auch. Wie er versprochen hatte als Harry ihnen die Prophezeiung sagte, keine Geheimnisse mehr nichts mehr unausgesprochen.

Nun saßen sie einfach hier.

Ron schaute seiner Mutter und Ginny zu wie sie das Essen zubereiteten. Das Haus war voller Menschen. Wie jeden Sonntag würde die ganze Familie zusammen essen und diese Familie schien sich ständig zu vergrößern. Bill und Charlie waren beide verheiratet und bereits eine Menge Kinder. Die Zwillinge waren noch immer genauso wie zu ihren Hogwarts Zeiten.

"Mum, hast du Alice irgendwo gesehen?" fragte Bills Frau Alicia als sie mit einem Baby auf dem Arm in die Küche kam.

"Nein Schatz, aber sie kann ja nicht weit sein, keine Sorge."

Da kam eine Stimme, die sie alle sehr lange nicht mehr gehört hatten vom Bett her.

"Sie ist draußen."

Molly ging zu Harry und schaute ihn an.

"Hast du sie gesehen? Sie ist sicher durch die Hintertür geschlüpft. Ist das lange her?" Sie drückte seine Hand. Der Junge hatte Schwierigkeiten die richtigen Worte zu finden. Es war so viel in seinem Kopf und er hatte so lange nichts mehr gesagt.

"Sie ist am Teich, beeilt euch", sagte er, unfähig selbst aufzustehen aber der Gefahr bewusst in der die Zweijährige schwebte.

Stühle rückten über den Fußboden als die Hälfte der Weasleys aufsprang um das Kind zu retten. Molly lies Harrys Hand nicht los ehe Bill mit dem schreienden aber unversehrten Kind im Arm hereinkam.

Alle waren erleichtert.

"Sie war hinter der Sicherheitslinie, Mum. Der Zauber muss nachgelassen haben."

"Oh Gott, Bill. Es waren so lange keine kleinen Kinder mehr hier also hat niemand daran gedacht ihn zu erneuern. Wenn Harry sie nicht gesehen…" Sie unterbrach sich plötzlich.

A…aber du hättest sie nicht sehen können Harry. Man kann den Teich von keinem Fenster hier sehen. Woher hast du es gewusst?"

Harry zog die Schultern hoch und während er weiterhin Löcher in die Luft starrten diskutierte die Familie den Vorfall.

****

Harry ging hinaus. Es war nicht etwa so, dass die anderen seinen Aufbruch nicht bemerkt hätten, sie hielten sich vielmehr gegenseitig zurück ihm zu folgen.

Er wünschte sich am Meer zu sein oder auf einem Berg. Aber da er hier auf dem Land war musste dieser Ausblick genügen um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er versuchte zu verstehen was mit ihm geschehen war, oder besser, was noch immer mit ihm geschah.

Wie konnte er so leben? Was würde er tun?

"Harry?" hörte er Ginnys Stimme hinter ihm. Sie kam näher. Harry konnte ihre Wärme spüren, ihre Magie, ihre Liebe.

"Harry, ich liebe dich." Sie berührte seine Schulter und konnte den Kampf in seinem Inneren fast spüren.

"Tu es nicht, Ginny."

"Was?" Fragte sie schockiert.

"Tu dir das nicht an."

"Aber ich kann doch nicht ignorieren was ich fühle. Und ich weiß, dass du mich auch liebst."

"Ja." Flüsterte er.

"Warum schickst du mich dann fort?"

Für eine Weile blieb er stumm. Manchmal schien es Ginny als wollte er etwas sagen doch es kam nichts.

Die Sonne begann unterzugehen. Sie konnten die anderen Weasleys hören, wie sie die Tische im Garten vorbereiteten, miteinander reden, lachen.

"Eines Tages werden sie alle fort sein, du auch. Ich bin dann immer noch da."

Ginny weinte leise.

"Aber das wird erst in vielen Jahren sein, hoffentlich. Wir könnten diese Jahre gemeinsam verbringen. Willst du auf ewig alleine sein? Du kannst doch nicht vermeiden zu lieben nur weil was du liebst eines Tages sterben muss!"

"Als ich mich vorbereitet habe, Ginny, vor der Schlacht, da habe ich gedacht dass wenn ich verliere würde ich wenigstens wieder bei meinen Eltern sein und bei Sirius. Ich habe zeitweise gar nicht siegen wollen. Aber dann hätte ich euch alleine gelassen und jemand anderes hätte Voldemort töten müssen."

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Du hast uns schwören lassen, erinnere dich! Keine Geheimnisse!"

"Was hättet ihr denn tun können?"

"Dir sagen, dass du nicht alleine warst, wie wir es die ganze Zeit getan haben! Hast du uns überhaupt zugehört?"

"Ich habe Angst Ginny."

"Wovor würdest du wohl Angst haben?"

"Wer wird mich stoppen?"

"Ich…ich verstehe nicht?"

"Wenn ich böse werde, wer wird in der Lange sein mich aufzuhalten? Wird es ein anderes Kind geben über dem eine Prophezeiung schwebt?"

"Harry, wenn ich dich auch nur halb so gut kennen würde, wie ich dich kenne, wäre ich noch immer sicher, dass du niemals böse werden könntest."

"Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein? Was wird in tausend Jahren sein? Wer wird mich daran erinnern wie es mir ergangen ist wenn keiner von euch mehr übrig ist?

"Du wirst immer jemanden haben, du wirst weitergehen. Auch wenn wir nicht mehr da sind. Du wirst andere Freunde haben und auch eine neue Liebe finden."

"Niemals!"

"Doch, Harry. Aber ich werde wissen, dass du dich immer an mich erinnern wirst. Das ist auch ein Grund warum ich dich nicht gehen lassen werde ohne zu kämpfen."

"Was meinst du?"

"Ich weis nicht, ob dir das jemals jemand erklärt hat. Zauberer glauben, das wenn jemand stirbt ein Teil der Seele bei denen bleibt, die sich deiner erinnern. Und solange du sie nicht vergisst sind sie bei dir. Es tröstet mich sehr, dass was auch immer geschieht jemand da sein wird, der sich an mich erinnert. Ich werde in dir weiterleben."

Als sie Harry in die Augen sah bemerkte sie wie seine Züge sich veränderten. Langsam begriff er, dass Ginny Recht haben könnte.

"Das Essen ist gleich fertig, komm mit mir und iss mit uns."

Ginny ich muss nicht…"

"Nein, du musst nicht essen aber du hast Mums Kreationen immer gemocht und wir haben dich gerne bei uns."

Harry schaute in ihre bittenden Augen, nahm dann die Hand, die sie ihm anbot und drehte sich um zum Fuchsbau.

**Ende **

Bitte um Rückmeldung! Ich wüsste wenigstens gerne, ob sie etwas taugt!


End file.
